


A Story For Him

by lfd2fan



Category: Doctor Who, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Romance, Science Fiction, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfd2fan/pseuds/lfd2fan
Summary: A while back there was an eighth grade me who thought it would be cool to make myself a time traveling alien who can also alter dimensions and save other species. I did finish the series a while back, but I never wanted to release it.After a while of pondering about releasing this "book," I have concluded that I will indeed post this book.Most of the content in the book is coming straight from the book. Most things I have edited were youtube links to fit in with the story, and you can listen to them if you wish.This mini story will tell the tale of a boy named Chris who escapes his home planet to save other people's lives. There will be some romance and plenty of Science Fiction to come.If all of these things apply to you, then you are in for a treat. I will note to you that my eight grade self-late ninth grade self was moody, so you can see how I felt when I wrote each chapter. Sometimes you can't, but you may see some parts. Enough talking, and I welcome you to my series.





	A Story For Him

Spring has sprung  
she claimed she was done  
but she still sung

 

These words were flowing through her mind as she was currently under fire. There was a massive war going on her planet, and she knew that there was no way that she could stay with her baby in her hands. She looked at her husband as they had been discussing about this. They were standing in front of a special escape pod, but one person could only be inside of this pod. Spring nodded and put the baby inside of the escape pod. "I will tell my partner about him. He needs something to remember us with." The husband looked around and found a record of Daft Punk's Random Access Memory album. Spring simply nodded and put that on the music scanning machine and played "Contact." She let a tear drop as she kissed the baby one last time, and she closed the pod. The baby screamed and thrashed as it felt the pod rumble, and before too long... the pod disappeared. Spring was so upset about what she had to do that she hid the father and finished the war by releasing her ultimate weapon... a shadow heart's bomb...

 

The baby flew through space and time as it still screamed and cried. It stopped when it saw the pink cloud come off of Earth, and now the baby cried. It cried and cried until it saw that there was... a girl. A ghost girl to be exact. She was inside of the pod with him, and she held him. "Wow..." she said. "This is what you looked like as a kid.." The baby stopped crying because this ghost girl gave him...memories of the future. The baby then smiled and stopped crying. Mary started crying because she was missing fictional Chris. She would tell the others about how he looked. She saw that this was how it all started with him, and she noticed how sad he looked, so she kept him in her arms as they prepared to crash on a planet.. one that was inhabited with shadow heart's. She hummed a tone with special melodies that any baby would smile too, and she disappeared once the ship crashed. Soon enough, a group of special people took the baby out of the pod. 

"Is this the one that Spring mentioned? This is the one?" One guard said confused. They both nodded and took him to the leader of the shadow heart's. 

"This is the shadow heart Spring talked about?"

"That is what we assume sir, but-"

"YOU ASSUME!? I have told you two numerous times not to assume, it makes an ass out of you and I. Now scat!" Both guards flinched from his yelling and ran away. The king sadly sighed looking at the baby who appeared sad too. He gently rocked him as the baby soon fell asleep. "I can feel it in you" the king said, "you are more than just one of us. You are going to do much more than what we are. We are simply cruel people who want nothing more than to gain more power through saving the world. I feel like.. I feel as if that plenty of people are going to suffer the day you pass away." The king now knew all of what was to come, but he was not certain of how long this would be until Chris died. He hoped he would live to be 900 like an average shadow heart lived up to be.

 

Many years later, Chris is looking at one of the special ships he has heard about. He was getting tired of being picked on because his shadow heart marking was in another spot as to where it normally should be: on his chest. He waited until one of the ship dealers was not looking, and he ran into one of the ships while holding the Random Access Memories record in his hand. 

He saw how massive the interior of this ship was! It was possibly the size of two Victorian Mansions! The outside was the size of a small trailer. This ship was disguised as an RV with airplane wings connected to them. Chris got into the cockpit of the ship, and he cut on the invisible mode. Everyone was in shock because not any people have actually known what that button did, and Chris flew off. He was at the exit when there was a signal interference on the massive hologram table in the center of the ship. The voice of the king echoed across the rooms because of the surround sound. "Chris please do not do this" the king said in a worried tone. "Look I am sorry that I said that you will never go anywhere in your life doing what you did okay? Will you come back?"

"No.." Chris said angrily. "You do not understand that what I do is more than a hobby. I am out of here, and I am going to find my real family."

"You can't do that! It is too dangerou-"

"I am through" Chris said, and he pressed a button on his ship that cut off the audio, and he cut on another Daft Punk record that was on this ship somehow. It was "Digital Love," and he sang along as he exited this massive planet.

Chris's planet is a place filled with a race known as shadow heart's. Shadow hearts are similar to Time Lords and Gems from Steven Universe. They have a purple gem that is usually located on their chest area, but Chris's gem is located on his wrist. No matter how much they are hurt, they will come back to life slowly as long as the heart is not damaged. If the heart is damaged, he would begin to officially die. If the heart is shattered, he is officially dead. For funerals, most people place the shattered heart in a box and send it north of their planet to send it to a black hole so they can forever live at that age.

 

"I think it is time to give life to this ship" Chris said as he held a special chip in his hand. "Harder Better Faster Stronger" played in the halls as he let the record run still. He took out the original chip as he plugged in the new one. The ship cut off for a second, but it came back on and was brighter than before. This ship now had it's own mind, and it was something that Chris always found interesting. "So you can read my mind correct?" The ship made beeps and boops, and a small piece of paper came out which read in it's language: yes I can. Nice to meet you. I am Cindy. "Cindy, it is a pleasure to have you as my ship. My name is Chris, and I would love it if you could adjust the ship to my likings!" Without a minute to spare, the lights cut off, and the ship officially changed the ship. Everything was now fitted to soothe his likings as the cockpit had black carpeting with a disco ball in it, and the hallways were nice and fitted with glass windows to view space, and the living room became a lounge with all ways to listen to music: reel-to-reel, 8-track, cassette, records, a phone plug-in, and a radio that can also view television. There became numerous rooms that were meant for people to rest in, and there was plenty more rooms to enjoy. Chris smiled as the lights cut back on and revealed the beauty. "I am so glad that I put your chip in here. So here is my big question for you: what do you think I should do based on what I am thinking?" When he said that, the ship projected a massive thumbs up hologram in the main HQ room, and he smiled. "Well shall we get to this then?" the ship made bleeps more and more as he walked back in, but he got a hologram call, so he answered. It was his brother, Andrew. It was a question on how they were brothers since they were not the same species, but the king told Chris that he was his brother and he should enjoy being with a brother. He did enjoy being with his brother.

"Hey bro!" Andrew said as he was relaxing in a chair. "I heard you stole a ship, and father is wanting me to convince you to come back. Got a reason why your leaving?"

"Your damn right I have a reason" Chris said angrily. "I was being taught that you need more power to gain success. I am not going to do that. I want to save the world so I can feel happy, not gain power. I stole a ship, put a special memory chip in it so it can do things on it's own, and I am going to head out and pick some crew members up."

"Well how are you going to find people when you do not have money?"

"Well I am pretty sure this ship can make money of it's own as well."

"But how are you even going to GET people to come to you? Your a teenager Chris!"

"I will find a way" Chris said, ad he heard an upbeat song beginning to play, and the hologram began to cut out. "Look I have to go, something is going on." He hung up, and he looked at his ship. The hologram turned into a solar system, and there was an exclamation mark on one planet. Chris then face palmed his forehead. "I can save people and offer them a better life on a ship!" Chris exclaimed, and the ship projected a smiling face with hands that are applauding on the hologram. "Well shall we begin our first trip?" The ship beeped, and they were off as they were heading to pick up their first crew: Mary.

 

The king barged into Andrew's room as he disguised it so it would not look like his own room. "So did you convince him son?"

"Not a single bit. Gotta admit pops, the kid has a goal in life better than anyone else in this planet does."

"You fool Andrew! He is going for his biological mother!"

"Nah, he told you that just to scare you." The king then grabbed Andrew by the shirt, but it did not scare Andrew in the slightest bit.

"What the hell do you mean it was just to scare me?!"

"Look he is tired of you all trying to convince him that power is good. That is the equivalent of what Americans thought the American Dream was in the 1920's."

"What did they think?"

"They thought that business was the key to the American Dream."

"Good god.." the king said. "We are turning as corrupt as that universe is."

"Yep. That is why he left before he became corrupt."

"Well why did you not tell me this before?"

"Because everyone has been in their own la la land recently, and I was too lazy to get out of bed this afternoon."

"Look... I remember that as a baby, I could feel Chris's future?"

"Feel?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but I could see into his future. It was as if someone else could do that which gave me that power as well."

"Cool."

"He is going to die, Andrew."

"And who will cause it?"

"You would hate if I told you who caused it. You would regret asking me that question for sure."


End file.
